Kingdom Hearts:Earth
by Blader 25
Summary: What happens when Aqua and Laguna Loire land in a Kingdom Hearts fan's room by accident? Pure confusion, slight romance, and as always, somebody mysterious villian showing up.  sigh  Gotta love it, right? OcxAqua


Kingdom Hearts: Kingdom Come

Hello, hello, hello! Yes, I'm writing yet _another _story, this time with Aqua and Laguna Loire. And, no, there not a couple. No...just...no. I wouldn't dare go there. Aqua has Terra, and Laguna has...whoever Laguna has. Sorry, the only FF game I played was Dissidia 012, so sorry I get Laguna OOC. Please correct me if I do. This is going to be fun. Ask if you want to be in the story! Confused by that? Well, why don't we let the story explain that? Okay, one last thing. Review. I want to hear your opinion, even if it's "forget this", or "continue." Your opinion matters to me. Oh yeah...eh-he-eh-heh... I keep forgetting things. Laguna, if you would...

Laguna: Sure! Blader 25 does not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Was that good enough?

Pitch perfect, Laguna.

* * *

><p><em>Mirage Arena<em>

It had been some time after Terra, Ven, and Aqua had been brought back into the Realm of Light, and today they had all decided to do something different for a change. They decided to 'test' the Mirage Arena. By 'test', the Arena's boss, a black haired man dressed in brown cargo pants, a white rolled up t-shirt and blue jacket. Black fingerless gloves, a large black belt, and his own black hair combed to the right side, nearly covering his green eyes. Terra just glared as he was talking with Aqua, setting up the first 'trial run'. Needless to say, it seemed a little suspicious to Terra that a guy would do something like that. Ven looked at his dark-haired friend.

"Terra, is something wrong?" Ven asked, concerned.

"No, no, Ven. I'm fine." Terra said.

"You're worried about Aqua, aren't you? Well...don't be. I'm sure she'll be fine." Ven flashed a cheesy grin at Terra, lightning the brooding warriors spirit a pinch.

"Thanks Ven." Terra said, grinning a little.

Over by the console for the Arena, Aqua waited as the man played with wires underneath the screen, connecting and plugging them into different outlets. "So, what's your-Ow!-name?" he asked, being shocked by electricity.

"Aqua. Yours?" Aqua asked.

"Laguna. Laguna Loire, at your service."Laguna said, finally coming from out underneath the console.

"Phew. Glad that's over." he said, smiling cheerfully at Aqua. "Ready to go give it a spin?" Laguna asked Aqua.

"Ready as I can be." Aqua said calmly.

"Alright. Now let's go the next one!" Laguna said loudly, very confident in his plan.

"And where are we going, Laguna?" Aqua questioned.

"To another part of the Arena, where else?" Laguna said happily.

The two stood under the transporter, Terra trying his level best to implant his whole being onto Laguna through eyesight, glaring a glare that was determined to break everything if this went wrong. Such can be Terra's mood at times. The transporter began to pulse blue energy, and then stopped.

"Huh. That seems odd..." Laguna said, hand on his chin.

"Something feels off." Aqua mused. "_Darkness?" she guessed._

The transporter hummed as blue electricity cackled and spit over the machine, causing a very powerful beam to envelop Aqua and Laguna and send them hurtling to the southeast, racing a blue light, traveling faster than anyone could catch. And the Mirage Arena went pitch black, drained of power.

"Ven?" Terra said in the darkness.

"Yeah Terra?" Ven responded.

"I'm going to have a word with that guy when he gets back." Terra said, agitated.

"I'm sure you will _Master _Terra." Ven said sarcastically.

"What?" Terra questioned.

"Nothing." Ven said sheepishly.

Aqua and Laguna hit the surface. The surface of something soft. And it smelled incredibly musty. Incredibly.

Adam Doughty, 17 year-old had sitting at his drawing table, working on yet another attempt to sketch something. All of this innterupted as a bright blue flash brought two new people into his room and into his life. "Aqua? And Laguna? Wait just a second. I'm dreaming, aren't I?

Laguna, who had toppled into Aqua and become wedged in-between the new large bed and other large object, tried his best to shrug. The fact his raised shoulders were trying to implant themselves into Aqua were not helping the situation. "Beats me. If you are dreaming, then Lightning should be around the corner to wake you up." Laguna said cheerily.

"_Nope. Not dreaming." _Adam thought to himself. "Oh!" he said, noticing the duo's cramped, for lack of a better word, position. "Here. Take my hand…" Adam pulled and strained, freeing Aqua, who toppled into him, and both fell over out the room's doorway into the hall. Aqua was ontop of him, both awkwardly put onto the ground. _"Good thing my parent's door is shut and they're watching TV. Else…..I'd be grounded until I'm 45….no. 50. Keep going Adam, your parents can use __**any**__ number they can think of."_

Adam smiled at Aqua. "Good news. Gravity is still working." He said matter-of-fact, trying to get the blue-haired girl to, A, smile, and B, get off of him.

Aqua gasped yet again, this at time the new _uncomfortable _position between her and this new guy, who was probably taller than her, and maybe stronger. All of that had been de-railed when he had said Gravity was still working. _"What? Maybe he's a funny guy?"_

Adam looked at Aqua her blue eyes, probing into his own brown eyes. "Contemplating Life, or do you want to get off me and talk? I understand if you're lovey-dovey and all-" he stopped as soon as he heard Aqua again. _"Wrong words, Picasso. Jeez, Me and women." _He thought to himself.

Aqua picked herself off him, and helped him stand. She had been right;he was taller than her by a few inches. _"Just like Terra..." she thought. "No! Terra's my friend, we wouldn't...wait, we? Are we a 'we'? Or is it 'him' and 'me'?" _Aqua mused to herself.

"Um….Sorry about that…"Aqua blushed, her cheeks and face turning red.

"It's alright. What happened, is 'what happened', okay?" Adam said. Aqua could have sworn he winked at her when he said that.

Aqua looked around the room, as well as Laguna. A large bed took up most of the space, a writing desk and small table next to that, the other side of the bed was flanked by a large chest-of-drawers, and a small bookcase next to that, and a fish tank and taller dresser near a small closet, finished the room. Aqua noticed a poster of Sora, Riku, Roxas Kairi and Namine, all atop white pillars, Sora sitting casually, grinning, while the rest looked off into the distance.

"How...should I put this...you see here..." Adam said, pointing at the ground. "You guys are fictional made-up characters. Aqua, you're from Kingdom hearts, the very popular video game disney and Final Fantasy crossover, and Laguna you're from Final Fantasy 7, but I think I'm looking at the Dissidia 012 version, so that's good."

"Well, what do people think of me?" Aqua asked, her voice sounding fragile.

"Well...the series has mostly _female_ fans, although some guys like me like it, but, overall, compared to all the others...you're the Tifa of the series."

"The _Tifa?"_ Aqua was now confused.

"I think by Tifa, he means instantly likeable character." Laguna dded. "Ever think your room, if it is your room, is a little cramped?"

"Yes, and it's walkable." Adam responded. "Aqua, why don't you take my bed, Laguna, there's a guest bed next door, and I'll sleep on the couch. We can talk about all this in the morning, okay?"

"I..." Laguna paused to yawn. "like that deal. Don't now about you, but I'm beat. See ya." He said as he walked off to bed.

"Milady, evening." Adam said with a flourish in his voice.

"Wait!" Aqua grabbed him by the wrist. "Do you think people would recognize me here?"

Adam paused, tapping his finger to his chin. "Maybe. You can keep your outfit...But we'll probably need to go shopping for some new ones. Oh! Forgot my pajamas." He said, reaching into the bottom drawer of the tall dresser from which he pulled a pair of flannel blue pajama pants and a black shirt that read in white letters "I'm HUGE in Japan", which for his height, could be literal. "Night, Aqua. See you...when...8ish? 9ish?" he asked.

"Huh?" Aqua was confused again.

"What time to do you want to wake up? Our world runs on 24-hour days, twelve hours day, twelve night. So, what time in the morning sounds good?"

"Um...9?"Aqua said.

Adam chuckled a little. "Okay 9 it is! See ya!, he said, flipping off the light, and shutting the door..

Aqua removed her shoes, cringing a little at the soft padded surface. The brown fur stuff didn't bite, but it was kind of soft. She slowly slipped into the bed, fighting with giant white cover that was over the bed. The bed itself was soft, like sleeping on a cloud. _"Ven. Terra. Kairi. Stay safe for me." _she thought, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think?<p>

Big shout to Jedi Alex Colbet, who's Out of the Blue insriped me! Thanks JAC!

Review?


End file.
